


The Sun will shine

by risowator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M, Thorki Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Merry Thorki FaeryVampyres!I hope you'll like this gift. Sorry that is not nsfw art.





	The Sun will shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeryVampyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryVampyres/gifts).



  



End file.
